1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a welding core wire supply device, and more particularly a supply device in which a conduit and a core wire supply zone are incorporated into a single unit and a welding core wire may be fed smoothly to wherever welding takes place by a series combination of those units.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In the case where a welding core wire reel is far away from a welding point, a conventional way of smoothly feeding a welding core wire is a so-called push-pull supply method which includes a push motor on the reel side and a pull motor on the welding point side. While the push-pull method can accomplish the primary object of feeding the welding core wire over a longer distance, it suffers from considerable disadvantages in that the motors become larger and the supply sections at the welding point side become heavier and more bulky when the distance increases.
Moreover, in the conventional push-pull method, it is difficult to alter the feeding distance after settings.